1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a gripping apparatus, and specifically to an apparatus attachable to a vehicle surface for gripping an article.
2. Background Art
Gripping devices have long been used to retain articles in a desired position. Recently, with the advent of automotive accessories, the use of devices in a vehicle has dramatically increased. For instance, one such accessory has been the cellular telephone. Initially, cellular telephones were introduced as devices which were retained in the vehicle. Specifically, in addition to the handset, the units included a base which was attached to the vehicle. Subsequently, the use of portable telephones surpassed the use of vehicle-based telephones.
The advent of the portable telephones, especially in vehicles, has brought upon several problems. For instance, generally users of portable telephones do not have the use of bases or holders in a vehicle. Thus, the telephone inevitably, due to bumps, vibrations and dynamics of driving, becomes lost under a seat or on the vehicle floor, away from the user. Where the user additionally is using a power cord, the power cord may obstruct certain vehicle controls due to the movement of the vehicle. As such, the portable telephone without a holder can become a hazard if the user is distracted by the foregoing situations.
Some holders have been developed that accommodate particular telephones, and provide for a stable position to which to attach the portable phone when not in use. However, due to rapid changes in technology, as well as the sheer number of models and styles of portable telephones that are available, it is certain that the holder will become obsolete within a few short years. As such, these holders must invariably be replaced with holders that accommodate newer telephones.
Other holder designs have been developed to accommodate portable telephones of varying sizes and styles. While these holders have the ability to adapt to differently sized telephones, certain problems have been associated with these designs. Firstly, the adjustment structures of these holders are often precise and delicate. Thus, the adjustments that are required are frequent and difficult. Second, the adjustment structures, while able to retain the portable telephone can obstruct the normal operation of the telephone. Further, some of the structures are quite complicated in that they lack the durability necessary for operating in extreme conditions.